The heads of hard disk drives output a differential voltage to a receiver. As the data rates of the hard disk drives increase, conventional receivers encounter several problems. For example, the receivers use manual programming for different options and requirements, such as input bias voltage, gain levels, and offset correction. The characteristics of the hard disk drives change over time, but the programmed requirements are fixed in the hard disk drives. The result is decreased performance of the disk drives over time. For example, variations due to input referred 1/f noise, lifetime drift due to aging, and variance due to temperature and/or voltage all contribute to performance degradation. The programmed requirements in the hard disk drives cannot accommodate for these changes.
Some of the problems described above are compounded by designs of hard disk drives moving toward complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. In CMOS technologies, the 1/f noise is more predominant, which results in the degradation of the hard disk drives becoming more pronounced. The degradation may cause system failure or yield loss of hard disk drives.